New one
by extremist
Summary: Van kliese had kidnapped Rex. He have a girl who can control people and is forced to control Rex but when she ran away with Rex to providence and Caesar has discovered something about the girl. What will be Rex reaction? Read and find out. ( my summary sucks but story is much better) I don't own generator Rex. Rated T to be on safer side.
1. Chapter 1 new one

**please review, I hope you will enjoy this story. **

"Rex, Rex Wake up" Six said to Rex who was sleeping in his comfortable bed.

"Come on Six , give me 5 minutes" Rex said taking back his blanket.

"Rex,Van kliese has attacked on this base, immediatly wake up we dont have much time" Six said while turning to the door.

"What? At this time,Come on". Rex said .He stood up took his jacket and ran after Six.

"All providence agent get to the secter 145, We are under attack I repeat get to the sector 145". Rex heared on the speaker the alarms went off. Every one was rushing here and there.

"Where is Bobo and Dr. Hoiday?" Rex asked Six .

"Dr. Hoiday is trying to jam the security system and Bobo is no where to be found".

"So,Whats the plan?" Rex asked.

"The plan is attack". Six replied.

"That is not a great idea Six" Rex mummred.

"Rex you go that way and I go that" Six instructed Rex.

Rex followed his orders and took his way.

Rex pov

I heared some voices on the other way . I at once rushed to the place where the voices were comming from. I soon saw Van kliese and the pack they were comming right in my direction,I made my metal hands and rushed to them so I could attack. A grin appeared on Van kliese face.

"I was just wondering where the providence secret agent was". Van kliese said while looking at his was holding a hand band or something.

"Dont worry,I wont miss a chance to kick your butt". I smiled .

"I dont doubt that".He said and ordred to bio wolf to attack as he handed him the band.

Even before I had time to react bio wolf clipped the band on my once my metal hands broke down into metal pieces, I tRied to make my metal hands again but could not suceed.

"Oh, Boy this is not good". I said.

Bio wolf came forward to grab me.

"Hey it is not fair". I said while getting away from him, but there was nothing I could do . He tossed me to one of the red portals of Breach.

I landed on a rough surface, I stood up to see look around,I was in a steel cell (Like in the episode The leader pf the Pack)

"No" I said "Not again,just let it be a nightmare ".

I looked around to find a door ,a camera,anything. Surely they wont do the mistake like last time.

I sat down on the cold floor helplessly,I only now just could hope that providence will find me.

I dont know how much but I slept,I heared a grunt voice I woke up. I found Van kliese standing had a grin on his face.

I could not still use my power.

"Why have you brought me here Van kliese?" I asked him.

"You actually know it Rex,Do I have to remind you all the time?".

"I am never ever like ever gonna join the pack,Trust me its no use to convince me", I told him.

"No no, I have done enough convincing ,I actually have something else to do with you". He told me.

"What?" I said thinking fast.

"dont worry you will know it soon." He said while getting out of the prison.

I lept forward to attack but he already was gone,I was alone in the cell again with my thoughts.

**End of the first chapter.I will soon update an other, Review. This is only request from me. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I know its been a long time never mind here is the next chapter.**

I waited and waited not sure how long but then finally he came.  
"Hello Rex I think u would be having fun.' He said grining.  
"Oh, yes I am having really fun can u turn on the heat its realy cold in here." I tried to make a joke but inside I was freaking out.  
"I like you humour sence but use it when necassery. Well I want you meet this girl." He said as Biowolf came holding a girl in his hands by her shoulders.  
She had black silky hiars and chocolate brown eyes about 13 years old.  
"She is the one who is going to help me control u." He said laughing. He was about to left the room when he said.  
"I am going to leave her with you, you will enjoy her company." With that he was gone and I was alone with that girl.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Are u scared little girl?"I tried to be nice but she didnt really get the idea.  
"Hey, this liitle girl who u think is scared has just called the providence to rescue u."  
"What? really thats great. I guess I will just have to wait." I said happlily.  
"If u r going to wait then wait I am getting out of here." He said and took a pin from her hiar used it to open the door.  
I was surprised by that. She is cool. I thought to myself.  
"I know." She happily said  
"What u can read mind."  
"Of course I can." She said playfully.  
We did not wanted to waste time and made our way outside the castle it was easy to do. There was not a single evo who caught us. My power began to work as it did not work in the cell not sure how.  
I made my Rex ride and she sat on it.  
I am finally going home. I thought happily.  
"Yeah. I already know." She said reading my mind.  
I ignored her and thought all the providence would be so surprised I did it my self.  
"With my help." She said grining.  
"Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"Reading my mind."  
"I wont."  
She is so irattating. I thought but..  
"Hey, u r."  
Help me someone frm this girl.  
"No one can hahaha."  
**Finish I cant write more I am feeling sick. I dont know how many errors are there but still I hope u enjoyed.**  
**EXTREMISTS**


	3. Chapter 3

Surely she had some kind of mental problem bcz she was acting mad when we reaches providence first she made stupid comments of the providence then she called nerd my brother. It is true but she does not have a right. Then when Ceasar had took a sample frm her she went to my room and began to rest there and the worstt news is white knight said she is going to stay with us.  
His excuse is bcz she can be of our use.  
The only thing she could do is give headache.  
I was to sleepy and was ready to hit the bed when Caesar came running in telling me:  
"Rex, she is our cousin."  
I think I was gonna get mad. He told me her DNA matches with our aunt whom I didnt even knew it was a surprised that I had an aunt.  
Holiday seemed happy about it. She said that I always wanted to have a big family and I have.  
Today was the worst day of my life.

* * *

**I know it seems too quickly sorry guys but this is the only thing I could manage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rex POV**  
Well she did settled well in providence wnich surprised me alot. She got her new room which made her feel like home. Van Kliese attacked several times tlaking rubbish and then there was white knight to worry. May be I will admit Rie is fun to be around and I think she is much like me. Six said he has two Rex now and doc always laugh at him for that. Ceasar keeps doing new reaserches on his. And so I hope u get the idea living with her.  
**XXX**  
**Ahem ahem yeah I know u want to kill me right now but sorry guys I have started working to many stories that I cant keep track of them all so u can all guess there will be lame ending to my other stories** **as well. Sorry.**


End file.
